The Viper Struck My Heart
by JadaStarr2333
Summary: I suck at summaries.  Semi-short fanfic Randy Orton/OC.  It's kind of a crossover so that's why it's labeled a crossover.  Enjoy and Review please!


"Adam you're such a jerk!" I screamed trying to break his hold on my arms. "Someone help me please!"

"It's for your own good, things like you are meant to be destroyed." He hissed, drawing a knife from his back pocket.

"No please don't! What did I ever do to you Adam!" I cried, hot tears running down my face.

The door was slammed open. "What the hell!" A certain vipers' voice exclaimed. Adam put the knife to my neck, "One step closer and she's dead Randy."

He locked eyes with me, attempting to tell me something. He lifted his lead farther back than necessary to step back, thats when I understood what he meant. I jerked my leg back kicking Adam in a bad place, he cried out, dropping the knife and his hold on me. I leapt towards Randy and he pulled me away to his locker room.

Once he had me in his locker room and interregation began. "What happened? Why was Adam trying to kill you? And what did he mean by 'things like you are meant to be destroyed'?"

I walked over to the small couch thinking about my answers. I took a deep breath, "Well...what he meant by 'things like you are meant to be destroyed'...well actually let me explain why he was trying to kill me." I paused, taking another breath. "He tried to kill me because I am part aviator, a bird partly." I let my winds out and Randy's eyes widened. "Thats why he wants me dead, and what happened is he found out about it and he's a hunter for the institue where I was tested on and so thats what he meant by 'things like you are meant to be destroyed'." I ducked my head and a sudden thought popped up, _"What if Randy works for the Institute!"_

"Wow part bird? Thats got to be cool! So that's how you pull off those highflying moves." He said, uncrossing his arms and walking over to me. He raised his hand to touch me, I flinched involuntarily back. "Is that what they did to you? Made you fear people!" His said, his tone raising in volume.

"Yeah thats just waht they do. Sorry to drag you into this." I mumbled sadly.

"Hey, I saved you because I care about you." he replied sitting beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"C-care about me?" I said nervously. I didn't feel like that about him at all.

"Yeah, I care about you. I've always cared about you, ever since you joined the WWE." He whispered, pulling me against him.

Something slammed against the door, I jumped to my feet with Randy right behind me.

"What was that?" He questioned.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the emergency door. "It's Adam he'll come after you now! Follow me"

We ran outside only to run into an 18 ft by 20 ft chain link cage, the door slammed shut.

"Well well well look what we have here. Randy Orton and Jade Allen." Adam drawled, fondling the knife edge as he stepped out of the shadows. "This is your last chance Randy, either you leave of you get hurt."

I slowly backed away so I had my back against the fence. I picked at the chain until I felt it snap quietly under my hands.

"I'm not leaving her! What is it you have against her." Randy said, glancing back at me.

"She is a mutant, meant to be destroyed." He said, slowly stemmping towards him, Randy backed away towards me.

"Why can't you exist in peace?" He said, then whispered quietly to me, "Hurry, before he gets any closer." The main weave of the chain link broke and that cage quivered, snapping to pieces.

"Run!" I screamed, shoving Randy forward as Adam leaped towards him. I kicked him in the gut and flipped backward. I rand to catch up to Orton. "Randy!" I called, seeimg him get caught in a net, no doubt setup by the Institute. I stepped up my pace, digging my feet into the ground and launching myself forwards. I was underneath him in seconds. I jumped up, grabbed the net and hoisted myself up and climbed up to the branch that help the net. "Randy hang on, I'm getting you down." I said. I gripped the branch with my knees, trying to keep my balance. I pulled on the strings, untieing them instantly, someone did a sucky job on tieing the knot.

Randy dropped down and looked up at me. "Come down.

"Kay." I called back, poising myself to jump. Before I could I felt something jab my side.

"Jade!" The last thing I saw was some wolf-like thing taking Randy away.

"You stay in here." Adam growled, tossing me into a cage. I threw myself against the bars, trying to break out. He grabbed my arm and jabbed a needle into, I felt myself slip into blackness.

**Two Hours Later**

"Jade?" I lifted my head and looked at the shadowed person. "Jade, it's me Adam." I felt anger bubble up. "I came to offer you something." He said, resting his hands on the cage lock. My curiosity peaked and I crawled over to the door. I looked up at him in question. "I've come to offer freedom, peace, and...and love." He whispered, turning the lock and opening the door.

Love? I knew I'd fallen in love with him, but it was something that would never happen between us. Could this be a trap?

I crawled out and stood, looking at Adam confused. "Okay I get the freedom thing, but what I don't understand is 'peace' and 'love'." I said, crossing my arms.

"Peace as in a truce." He said, reaching out and resting a hand on my arm, I felt a blush rise up on my face. "And love...as in I love you." He said, pulling me into an embrace.

I strugled away, thinking it was a trap. I skittered back, "How do I know it's not a trap?"

"Because I'm being sincere, had I wanted to hurt you I would've sedated you and put you in the testing room." He said, walking fowards, making me walk back until he had my back against the cool betal wall.

"A-adam." I said in warning as his hands trapped my head against the wall.

"What?" He whispered, moving a hand to my hips.

"I'm not sure if I trust you e-enough yet." I said, twisting out of his grasp.

"I can see why you don't. But I promise I can earn your trust." He said, taking my hand and began to lead me out.

We passed guard, they didn't say a word. We got outside, Randy was waiting. He slammed Adam against the outside walls. "What did you do to her." He growled.

"She doesn't like you Randal, much less love you. Leave her alone." Adam hissed back.

"Stop it!" I said, tugging on Orton's arm. "Get off him Randy!" I yelled, pulling away and throwing my arms around Adam. He instantly wound his arms around me, holding me against his chest.

"Get away from him!" Randy cried, jerking me backwards.

"Let her go!" He yelled, ready to attack Randy.

"Let go Randy! He's turned over a new leaf!" I yelped, fighting against his grip. I spread my wings, startling him and I took off into Adams' arms.

"Why are you suddenly with him? He's evil!" He exclaimed increduously.

"Because he's better, he's turned over a new leaf." I said determinedly.

"I have Randy, you see it's true. I'm in love and she'd rather be with me than you." Adam replied. I proved his point by tightening my arms around him.

"Fine, goodbye then." He said, turning and walking away.

"And cut!" The director yelled. Randy busted out laughing and walked back up to us.

"You have no idea how hard it is to keep a straight face around you Copeland." He said, calming himself.

"Randy!" I said, throwing my arms around my real love.

"Hey." He said, wrapping an arm around me.

Adam checked his watch, "Ooh! I've gotta go see you guys later!" He ran off towards his car, leaving us alone.

"It feels so good to have you in my arms, we've been filming in different places for a year, and I don't get to see you often in WWE, you're on Smackdown and I'm on RAW." he said, putting his other arm around me.

"Not for long. You know the draft that happened?" I questioned, he nodded. "I got drafted to RAW on the Supplementary Draft!" I squealed.

"Oh my God! You're kidding!" He exclaimed, picking me up and twirling me in the air.

"I'm not!" I replied, once he set me down.

"God I'm so happy!" He said hugging me then kissing me. Once he puleld away he held me tightly. "Gosh this will be so much better.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Lets head to Texas, we've got a show tonight. He nodded and put an arm around my waist.

_**FIN**_


End file.
